You Belong With Me
by Instead of Reality
Summary: Simon's sick of a few things right about now. He is sick of Jace Wayland and he is sick of his sister playing the new Taylor Swift cd on repeat. One-shot song-fic.


**You Belong With Me **

A Mortal Instruments Song-Fic

**Song:** "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift

**Summary:** Simon's sick of a few things right now. He is sick of Jace Wayland and he is sick of his younger sister playing Taylor Swift all the time. One-shot. Made-up scenario before Simon tells Clary (okay, yells) his feelings and before his vampirazation (I made that word up!).

**Author's Note: **I do not own Simon or Clary or Jace (I wish) or Simon's nameless sister or Mrs. Lewis or Jocelyn or Luke or the world of Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare owns them. I do not own the lyrics either. They belong to Taylor Swift.

**Author's Note: **This was just something that popped into my head (I am recently converted Taylor Swift fan--thanks to my roommate). I apologize to those who are waiting for chapters for my other bigger stuff. I just moved into college and am getting settled. Once I am, I promise I'll be getting back to work.

* * *

I am sick and tired of my mother yelling at me to clean up my room. It's clean enough for me.

I am sick and tired of hearing Eric talk about his girlfriend, Sheila "The Thong" Barbarino. He's just rubbing it in that _I _don't have a girlfriend.

I am sick and tired of nightmares that turn out to be real. 'Cause D & D is much cooler when it can't physically hurt you.

I am sick and tired of not having air conditioning. It's freaking _hot._

I am sick and tired of demons and Shadowhunters. Stupid Shadowhunters.

I am sick and tired of Jace Wayland. Stupid Shadowhunter.

And…I am sick and tired of hearing my sister listen to Taylor Swift on repeat.

"SIMON LEWIS, STOP SHOUTING!!"

"TELL HER TO TURN OFF THE DAMN CD!"

"IT'S NOT KILLING YOU!"

"WELL, MAYBE IT IS!"

…wait for it…

"JUST CLEAN YOUR ROOM, SIMON!"

…Yeah… ha-ha…No…

I stomp across the hall to my sister's room. The door is open and the cd is blaring.

…_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air…_

I've heard this song over and over again. My sister's not in her room. I grab the cd out of the player and run back to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. Victory is mine! I have defeated one of the demons tormenting me! I shove the offensive cd into my underwear drawer. My sister will never go through _that_.

"SIMON!! DID YOU TAKE YOUR SISTER'S CD?!?!" Mom's at the bottom of the steps.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" My door's still shut.

"WHAT?" She can't hear me.

"WHAT?!?" I yell back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! COME TO THE TOP OF THE STEPS!!"

"Yes, Mom?"

She's standing at the foot of the stairs, glaring up at me. "Did you take your sister's cd?"

"No, Mom. Why would you think that?" I repeat. I am so bad at lying. It sucks. She doesn't believe me.

"Because it stopped playing."

"Mom, I didn't touch it." Fingers cross behind my back.

"Fine. But if I find it in your room, you can't use the car tonight."

"Mom, I'm leaving to pick up Clary in ten minutes."

Clary just called me. She's upset and needs to get away. It's almost like a typical Tuesday, almost like before she met them…and _him_. We used to hang out all the time, getting food while Mrs. Fray was painting or with Luke. Or I'd drive her somewhere when her mom and she fought. But not anymore. Damn Shadow hunters.

"Well, then I'd better look in your room now."

Crap. "Can't I change first before you invade my personal space?"

"One minute." And she begins counting loudly.

I sprint back into my room, find the cd in my drawer, tiptoe across the hall, and shove back in the cd player. I'm standing in my room, without a shirt on, when Mom comes in.

The first place she looks is my underwear drawer.

Finding the room in decent shape, and not finding the Taylor Swift cd in my room, she gives me the car keys. I win!

I'm out the door before Mom can think of anything else for me to do. I'm not actually supposed to pick up Clary for another half-hour, but there's no way I'm hanging out in the house. Plus, the van's got air conditioning. And a radio that doesn't play Taylor Swift.

…_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do…  
_  
Damnit! No more freaking Taylor Swift! I twirl the dial, but end up on the same channel again.

_...I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do…_

People rave about how Taylor Swift captures teenage age girls' lives so well. Whatever.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear tee-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
_

Some of these lyrics are so dumb. I mean--

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_  
…Okay, yeah. _That_ is way too true.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Wow, that legit is my life.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
_

Whoa, cool it, Lewis. This is not your life. This is Taylor Swift. _Taylor Swift. _You hate her music, remember? Right.

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

…Hey, isn't this easy?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
_

Change that 'she' to a 'he' for...him. Or I guess, it could even, apply for her mom. I know her being gone, stuck in that coma-thing; it's weighing on Clary's mind.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
_

She just doesn't know how to talk about it. That's why she's getting so involved in that world.

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Yeah, Clary. What are you doing with a guy like that?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
_

Right. Taylor Swift. Hate. Right. Keep it together, Simon. You are a man. Okay, alright, a _guy_. Taylor Swift does not apply to your life.

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

…Except that this song totally does apply to my life.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

You belong with me. _  
_  
_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

She belongs with me. Not with them. Not with _him_.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

I'm the one she comes to for everything. Everything.

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
_

She wants to be an artist like her mom; she wants to be as gorgeous as her mother. Which she already is.

For the past five years, she's had this reoccurring nightmare where she's in another place, one where she doesn't know anyone or anything, and her mother is there, and everyone keeps expecting her to understand this new world she's trapped in, but no one will explain. And then they turn into horrible creatures that chase her, calling for her to die and give them her blood, because they think she is an angel. The dream scares her so much, but she's never told her mother about it.

In fact it's kind of weird, because one time I asked her if she had had it recently, she had no idea what I was talking about.

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
_  
_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

I'm near the Shadowhunter place, that Church. She's sitting on the stoop, looking miserable.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
_

"Hey, Simon!" Her face lights up when she sees me. And my heart leaps.

I've gotten so used to this reaction, it doesn't even faze me. I'm more concerned with how miserable she looks.

"Hey there, Fray. What's up?" I roll down the window, which would totally look badass in front of Wayland. But Wayland's nowhere around, which is probably why she's down. So I just look like Simon the Dork in his mom's van.

"Nothing really." She won't get out of telling me that.

"Nacho Mama?"

"Sure." Her smile's back. She slides into the front seat and I merge back into traffic.

"If nothing's up, then why the long face? Why'd you call me if you 'needed to get away'? "

She looks out the passenger-side window. "They're all crazy."

"Who?" I try to look at her, but a cab with a driver who speaks only a few choice words in English is behind me and thinks I am going too slow. God, I love driving in New York.

"Them. The Shadowhunters."

"I could'a told you that."

There's a little smile at the corner of her mouth. "And I'm worried about my mom, I guess."

"Heard anything yet?"

"No." She doesn't want to talk about her mother.

"Anything from Luke?"

"No." Her face darkens and I know not to ask anymore. Silence descends on the car.

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me  
_

"Are you listening to Taylor Swift?" She's incredulous. She may have heard my rant about her once or twice.

"Yeah, maybe." I laugh, a little embarrassed. Okay, really embarrassed.

"Teenage girls, right?"

I roll my eyes sarcastically. "No, I just haven't told you I've recently gone gay. I was hoping to practice on you how I'm gonna tell my mother. You know, 'hey Mom, I'm gay, but I'm still the same person and all.' Taylor was just helping me out."

She throws her red head back and laughs, in a way I haven't heard her laugh in a while.

"I'm glad to be of service," I pretend to grumble. But I'm happy her mood is lightening. Even if it's at my expense.

"Thank you, Simon." Her voice is soft, though still with traces of her laughter and I realize she's not just talking about this. She's talking about me being there for her, being her friend. She places her hand over mine on the steering wheel and gives it a light squeeze.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

She turns back to window, but not before changing the radio station to something loud.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me?  
You belong with me_

_

* * *

_

**Just a cute idea that popped into my head while de-stressing. REVIEW NOW :D**


End file.
